spirit_riding_free_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
"Lucky and the Ray of Sunshine"
"Lucky and the Ray of Sunshine" is forty-fifth episode of Spirit Riding Free and the sixth episode of the seventh season. Plot synopsis When the PALs accidentally break Grayson's window, they agree to work on the ranch to get out of trouble. Abigail's determined to turn him into a friend. But he doesn't seem to want any part of it. Plot The PALs find a phonograph for sale in Mr. Winthrop's shop, but it costs $20. The PALs ask to be employed, but Mr. Winthrop refuses after what happened last year. Just when the PALs discuss how they can make $20, Abigail says that the crows tend to grab shiny stuff and drop them. At that moment they are given a watch by the crows, belonging to none other than Grayson (inherited from his dad). They then overhear Grayson talking to the sheriff about wanting the person who took he watch to be arrested. The PALs agree to sneak the watch back to the Grayson ranch. That night, they get caught. Abigail tells Grayson that the crows gave them the watch, and he doesn't believe it until he sees the crows drop a spoon at his feet. Angry, he starts throwing stones at the crows, until one startles Lucky, and she jumps into a rocking chair, which smacks a window, shattering it. Grayson gets very displeased, and tells the PALs that they have to work on his ranch for a week they pay for a new window, otherwise, he'll have them arrested. On the next day, the PALs arrive at the ranch, and are given their first few chores, but Abigail gives Grayson a bouquet of flowers. Grayson then has trouble managing to turn his horse around, but Lucky then teaches Xerxes a trick she learned back at the circus. Abigail gives Grayson a sandwich, while Pru is stuck with doing all the hard work. That night at the saloon, other gamblers find the flowers that Abigail put on Grayson's hat funny. After a man named Conway tells him, Grayson gets mad, and throws the hat on the ground. The next day, Grayson starts lecturing the PALs, until Abigail gives him some socks. She starts bringing paints and flowers to brighten up the place, but that only gets Grayson mad. Abigail tells her friends that she is trying to win Grayson over. When disaster strikes and the horses break through the fence, the PALs and Grayson stop them from getting away. But Grayson is mad that the fence is destroyed and tells Abigail that he refuses to be her friend. Heartbroken, Abigail quits her shift for the day, and so do Lucky and Pru. Grayson yells at them that they better come back tomorrow, or they'll be jailbirds. That night, Lucky and Pru plan revenge on Grayson for not being nice to Abigail. On the next day, they throw a surprise party for him. Even though it wasn't Grayson's birthday, both girls starting swinging him around. Abigail then arrives, and Grayson loses it. Outsmarted, he chooses to let the PALs off the hook, so he won't be bothered again, but Pru says that she and her friends had been working for three days, and they didn't get any money, so Grayson hands them a stack of dollars. While the PALs leave the ranch, they see Grayson being nice to Xerxes after the horse performs the impressive trick Lucky taught him, and are happy he has a friend. They buy the phonograph with some of the money Grayson gave them, and that night, they dance to its music in the barn with their horses listening. Category:Episodes